Christmas Surprise
by Lucky Black Moon
Summary: It was supposed to be posted on December 25th, but I'm not that omnipotent. For Gale-chan: A story about the strong bond between ivory and rabbits, mixed with steamy promises and hot, hot night filled with rapture and plays.


Disclaimer : I don't own Man

Warning : Bondage, Sex toys... You name it.

* * *

><p>"Oi! Professor Mikk! Come here a second," a certain one-eyed, red haired rabbit told Tyki, while pointing the door, motioning for him to get a bit further away from the crowd. They were at a Christmas Ball organised by the Earl (also known as the Principal), as usual on the Christmas Eve. The aforementioned Earl had started the tradition some years back, when the True Cross Academy and the Arche de Noah Elite School finally made a peace treaty.<p>

And finally peace had been made when Mana, Allen's older brother had been injured in yet another one of the fights which had deteriorated. Since stories should not be too graphic for younger minds, no details will be given out. Only the overall plot. First point, Mana and some random guy, who was later revealed to be Sheril, started to fight over a stupid topic ('Who is cuter, Road or Allen?'). Cue a baseball fan passing by accompanied by a fancily dressed baby and a ball of brown fluff. Second base, the grabbing of the boy's baseball bat, which transformed into a katana when swung fast enough and an enraged and tearful Allen later, and what came out of the mess was a new political union.

Back to Lavi and Tyki, Lavi dragged the taller man into a dimly lit corridor some way away from the ballroom while suspiciously looking around him. It made them look like some truants trying to crash the party, which they were not by no means. Or else, the Earl would kill them. Slowly, and painfully. Not a good death.

Tyki did not even try to stop the rabbit. The sentence he said earlier was only for appearance and to pull Tyki away from the herd of giggling, slightly intoxicated girls clinging to the raven haired man. When the red head had that worryingly mad glint in his one uncovered eye, better follow him without any protest. Even Kanda Yuu never disobeyed Lavi when the latter was in this state. It would be simple suicide.

Suddenly, Tyki realized that many members, teaching staff, non-teaching staff or students were really scary, and homicidal. He could try to make a list, but it surely would be like... really long.

Without him noticing, Lavi had pushed a small round bottle adorned with a large white bow and with a clear pink tinted liquid swirling inside it into his slack hands while he was enumerating the numerous psychos in both their schools and Tyki instinctively held it. It was just a reflex, not that Lavi's insistent stare was that feared among the rank of brave warriors - I mean perfectly respectable members of the society. The aforementioned rabbit took off almost immediately after giving his warning glare at full speed, most certainly to go to his beloved, the dear Professor Sheril.

Returning to his senses, Tyki looked at the 'gift' with growing apprehension. What had Lavi planned again? Okay, last time, Tyki had seen his cute little lover in a magnificent French maid dress and had flustered him a bit before going straight for the kill... Which took about the whole night actually. Honestly, he had been grateful. But it meant nothing. Afterwards, Tyki had been deprived of a week (A whole week!) of sex and since he was faithful, it was an entirely unsatisfying week. Sleeping on the couch could do that much.

The bottle was soon unscrewed and a single drop was poured into the raven haired man's awaiting hand. His skin was not dissolved or burnt, so harmful was left aside for a moment. It smelled sweet, almost like strawberries. Lavi and his twisted, perverted mind; Tyki wanted to sigh. Tyki stooped dead in his tracks. A bulb lit up and he understood what was his gift.

A large smile spread on his lips and his dark side started showing up. What a beautiful present it was. What was left was to find his cute lover and leave the school premises after giving his thanks to two persons.

* * *

><p>Allen was joyfully debating (arguing) with Kanda about whether or not gambling was effective when it came to pay the huge debts his guardian, Cross, had left him while the playboy was traveling around the world, seducing charming ladies and bringing them to his bed. Kanda supported the idea that asking (menacing) random persons to give money for a good cause, and each of his points were accompanied by violent movements of his arms to illustrate his way of thinking, almost as if he was using a sword.<p>

A second, the white haired teen was ducking from a particularly rapid swing of arm, and the next, he was trapped against a hard, muscled chest by the means of upper limbs. What the...?

"Tyki?" he asked, totally surprised. The man did not answer, instead staring at him with a strange, eerie light in his eyes. What happened to him? A foreboding feeling washed over the white haired male. It was always this instinct which told him to run when the dept collectors came to search him. Allen wanted to run far, far away.

Suddenly (as if), he was swung up a broad shoulder, making him dangle like a human-shaped potato sack. He tried protesting, but the words were stuck in throat. All the other guests of the ball were staring right at him. He froze during a single moment and hurriedly buried his burning face in the soft black fabric on the back of his dearly cursed lover.

This would haunt him all his life.

Tyki moved swiftly, and in less than a handful of seconds, they were in Tyki's baby, his proud gray little Audi he had only recently bought. Allen was gently sent flying into his place, and Tyki sat down behind the steering wheel. In a rumbling storm produced by the jewel Tyki acquired, they were off.

The journey was not that bad and thankfully, the treasure that was Tyki's beloved car had a heating system. Thought Allen was most definitely sulking, angry at Tyki for having humiliated him as such. He would soon have his revenge anyway, so his tense shoulders loosened up and instead he put on his poker face. Bizarrely, no one at the ball dared whisper when Tyki had swept him up. Almost as if everybody already knew about their non-strictly-professional relationship.

* * *

><p>Midnight was nearing when they finally got home. The slightly bigger than a normal moderately sized house with a formerly lush but now snow covered garden welcomed them back and Tyki wasted no time in getting Allen inside, bridal style, much to Allen's embarrassment. In less than a blink of an eye, the raven haired man had secured their home with locks and activation of anti-burglar alarms, and they were almost at their bedroom.<p>

Feet gently, almost reverently, touched the ground. Tyki let go of his white haired lover for the door handle. The door to the bedroom was slowly opened and Allen entered their private quarters along with Tyki with mostly no haste, almost lazily, like his beloved.

He sat down on the large king sized bed (Only the best for the Noah family. It was such a nice bed, filled with true feathers collected by hand. And it cost so much. But it was worth it, yes, it was. A soft, lavender scented paradise.) and waited for Tyki to do the same. The raven haired man complied placidly, trying not to let his Dark side out.

"You know, your friend Lavi... He's scary," Tyki started. Besides him, Allen laughed softly.

The pale male answered, "He is my friend. I should know it. And next time you kidnap me, do it when we are alone. Right now, I'm willing to forgive you since it's so close to Christmas..."

His dark haired lover smiled brightly. How dared he doubt the forgiving ability of his cute little boy. He most likely had been afraid that Allen would make him sleep on the couch on the living room on such a festive night.

"... on the condition that you let me do everything I want tonight."

But of course, Allen would take advantage of the small instance of weakness from his normally so strong lover. Ah, sometimes, he had trouble to believe that Tyki was that naïve when it came to his trust in him, even when they had been living together for more than two years. Tyki's smile fell and a tiny scowl appeared, but he did not show any other emotions. Instead, he seized up Allen with an eerie glint in his eyes and after a while, nodded once.

"Well, if you accept so willingly, you'll get a reward. Go lie properly on the bed. I'll come back in a bit."

Heat was staring to coil low in his belly. He had an idea, one which surely would not displease his suddenly obedient and quiet lover. And he would immediately start working on it. The white haired teen got off the bed while Tyki was shuffling around to do as he was asked (ordered). The former went to the dresser, in which he started rummaging, his body completely blocking the line of vision of Tyki and got out something. He swiftly walked sideway to the bathroom while hiding what he was carrying from Tyki's curious gaze behind his back and hurriedly closed the door behind him.

In the large, well-equipped bathroom, Allen deposited the box he was holding on the nearby cabinet and removed the lid. Now, he only needed to figure out how to put the articles in front of him and they were all set.

* * *

><p>Some time later, he came out of the bathroom totally ready. Really, he was thankful to the sound proof walls of the bedroom and bathroom, or else he would be extremely embarrassed. Tyki had made himself comfortable in the middle of Allen's beloved bed, looking away from him. Silently, he sneaked to comfortable goodness and tried to grab the wrists of the seemingly distracted raven haired man. Only for his mismatched hands to be tightly held in a pair of larger ones.<p>

Allen released a hiccup of surprise, though he did not let go of the gift in his hands. Tyki had turned to look at him and the older male was staring at him intently, making him squirm under the intense scrutiny. He voiced some of his protests, however, he stopped when Tyki released him to lie back on the mattress.

That was suspicious.

What did Tyki plan? But, he wouldn't dare, right? He had already angered Allen once, then not twice a day. It was an ingrained survival instinct, Allen knew. Well, Tyki did nothing else which betrayed any malicious (or perverted, though it would not matter much) intentions, so the white haired teen let it be.

Allen made a soothing cooing noise in the back of his throat to calm down Tyki, allowing the former to slip on the leather padded handcuffs onto his lover's wrists, after he had gotten rid of the tailor made classy clothes.

The clock in the living room suddenly chimed twelve distinct times, taking them both by surprise. It was December twenty fifth.

"Merry Christmas, Tyki."

"Merry Christmas, boy."

Allen perched himself atop the hips of the man under him. In that position, he had to spread his knees wide to maintain his equilibrium or else, he would face-plant straight onto Tyki's chest. But it also displayed his... newly acquired attributes.

His torso was adorned with metal nipples clamps joined to each other by a single chain, with two small bells attached to each of them which jingled every time he moved. It was even more indecent since the clamps were used on his rosy perked up nipples. Around his neck, he had placed a choker linked to the clamps with rather long chains to avoid accidental choking.. He had put on red and white striped mid-thigh high stockings, and pure white lacy panties. And a red silk ribbon tied around his half hard cock to go along the Christmas theme, present even if it was partially hidden by the tented underwear. Yes, it was Tyki's gift. And he still had another surprise for his handsome, restrained lover.

Allen bent down, his mop of beautiful, silky white hair coming to rest against Tyki's cheek and his mouth landed in the crook of Tyki's neck, where he started to leave hot, open-mouthed kisses. he slowly made his way to the collar bone of his lover, who was silently appreciating the treatment. Out of the blue, the white haired male bit down on the protruding bone. He got out the reaction he wanted; Tyki gasped loudly, throwing back his head in a mix of pleasure and pain. Allen wanted to break Tyki's usual imposed (or not) silence during their lovemaking sessions.

And he would use some of his very useful skills.

His hand trailed lower, bypassing the pectoral area, fingers lightly brushing on the toned abdominal muscles. They tightened up at his touch, bringing a slight smug smirk to his face. It was not often he could enjoy touching his lover. He descended to lower, more dangerous fingers brushed against dark coarse pelvic hairs. He gently kissed Tyki's throat, deft digits used to manipulate cards and minds diving to grasp delicately the hard flesh, and started a slow, tortuous pace. Tyki's breath hitched slightly. What a bad reaction. Allen would do his best to break his lover.

Twist a bit here, nudge with his finger and twirl at the head while doing smooth up-and-down motions. He did it continuously as he shimmied his way down the body of his stunning raven. To occupy his mouth, Allen nipped at the defined hip bone. Tyki was slowly increasing the volume of his voice. By then, he was moaning softly, hazy eyes locked on the ceiling of the bedroom, the chain of his handcuffs clinking softly above his head. His raven hair was drawing a dark halo on his pillow, a stark contrast against the white of the headrest.

Almost there.

Allen relished in each and every sounds he could get out of Tyki, be it a small moan or a drawn out groan. And since he could do everything he wanted tonight, he would be the one who topped for once. He helped his lover to relax, taking the tip of the impressive erection in his mouth, playing with the sensitive organ by using his quite playful tongue. He applied a light suction force, his cheeks hollowing a little. He gradually took more of the cock inside his moist, warm orifice, till his nose touched the pubic hairs and the mushroomed head of the erection was hitting the back of his throat.

He started bobbing his head up and down, mimicking the movements his hips would soon be doing. Slim, almost delicate pale fingers rolled the balls underneath while the other mismatched hand rested on Tyki's thigh. He took his sweet time bringing his striking, gasping lover to the edge, sadistically making him balance on the thin line for release and frustrating privation. Cross seemed to have been rubbing off him, if he would deny his beloved of such a thing.

Chained hands came to rest atop his head, pushing back his mane of ivory hair, urging him to finish it. Allen was supposed not to let his lover cum right away, but he pitied him lover, and it was Christmas. He took in the cock whole, thanking whoever made him have no gag reflex (though it was most likely his eating habits) while looking up at Tyki's face under pale eyelashes. It took only moments for Tyki to come with a soft groan, and for Allen to swallow down the white, bitter fluid.

Allen rose to see Tyki's face, a faint, almost imperceptible blush on the raven haired man's face. Really, it was only a pinkish tinge, which could be seen only close up on Tyki's high cheekbones. It was quite a satisfying view, but Allen wanted Tyki to fall apart; to own him and be owned by him.

The white haired teen placed a chaste kiss upon Tyki's lips, but it soon deteriorated into a hot, messy, passionate make-out session. Their mouths slid over each other while tongue battled for dominance. They broke apart with a gasp each and lost themselves into the gaze of their half.

Allen abruptly got off Tyki's lap and bed. He quickly removed the flimsy, now wet cloth from his hips and seated himself comfortably back on his lover. A coy smile graced his exquisite features, and Tyki's breath hitched. Allen lifted his hips, a hand moving behind his back while the other was on Tyki's torso. The white haired teen looked back and grabbed the base of the butt plug he had inserted inside him when he was preparing himself in the bathroom. He slowly, so as not to injure himself, painstakingly removed inch by inch the toy till it came out with a small squelch. The toy was sent flying to the bed.

Without stoping to even ask for permission, Allen took hold of Tyki's still saliva-wet cock and positioned himself above the proud erection. He patiently descended on the hard organ, till he bottomed out. He panted heavily, staring at Tyki, taking in every new expressions. Still, Tyki was a damn prideful bastard, so it was like watching for micro-expressions without the use of any special programs.

Allen could care less. He worked every muscles in his body, sliding up and down the hard, big member lodged inside him, making it rub his inner walls in such good, pleasurable ways. Whines and small whimpers let his throat, while a thin sheen of sweat covered his body. But his hips did not falter. He dropped down Tyki's lap and gyrated his hips in a delicious way, a hand travelling in his torso to tug on the chain tying the nipple clamps. The pain and pleasure coursed through his body, and he tightened up. A reluctant groan left Tyki's lips. _Ah... He'll run wild._

Tyki bucked up, driving his cock even deeper, if it was possible. Allen released a loud, explosive moan and his spine arched, as he continued moving. Their bodies started working together. A hot carnal need shrouded their senses, their minds losing touch from reality. A deep haze of ecstasy captured them in its net, dragging them further in, menacing to drown them together. It made them move towards the edge, so near from it they were dangerously oscillating. It took only one push, in the form of Tyki burying himself so deeply it made them totally lose it. Allen had the presence of mind to untie the ribbon cutting him off his completion. They came together, Tyki filling up Allen to the brim, threatening to spill and Allen coating Tyki's stomach with his seeds.

It took some time, but the white haired teen was able to find the energy to bend over to grab the key he had left in the drawer to release Tyki from his binds. He shakily removed the sexual objects from his body before they cuddled up close for the night, exhausted but sated.

"I love you..."

* * *

><p>Just as Allen's eyes were drooping heavily, Tyki spoke up, "You know... When Lavi dragged me away from the ballroom, he gave me a gift."<p>

The sleepy white haired teen hummed absently as Tyki stoked his hair, lulling him farther in his his his semi-unconscious state. "It was edible lube."

The meaning of the sentence was lost on him as he fell asleep but had he been awake at that moment to see the large, lustful smirk Tyki had, he would have feared for his sanity and body condition.


End file.
